Jasmine Lovelock
Jasmine Lovelock (ラブロック, ジャスミン) is the royal dancer of the Heart Country. She performs dances in front of the queen for entertainment and dances in the streets as well, getting tips from an audience. She usually hangs around her overprotective subordinate Owen. History When Jasmine was smaller, she didn't have many things. She was a little peasant who usually got money from dancing on the streets and getting tips. Dancing was her life and she used it to take care of herself. She was orphaned but that didn't stop her. When Jasmine was 13 she ignored the rule "don't talk to strangers" and went off with a man who offered to buy her lunch. The man burned a flower shaped brand mark on her stomach (which is now a scar that can be seen) and Jasmine has been sold to dance to different kingdoms. She quickly grew bored of the wealthy life-style and wished to return on the streets. She was finally bought by the king of the Heart Country and gained her role as the royal dancer. She enjoyed performing in front of the king and queen but still was still distant from the people who lived in the castle, for she was afraid. She was afraid they would hurt her. Finally, after stalking many times, her subordinate Owen approached her and communicated to her. They grew very close and soon formed a sibling relationship. Jasmine still wishes she could leave the castle and live a free life, but knows that it is impossible. Personality Jasmine is reckless and doesn't care what she does to make a quick buck, including risking her life by sword dancing. She is a friendly and loveable girl who dances happily and loves doing what she does. She is also quite stubborn and won't let go of a subject until she is satisfied. Though the scars still hurt her, she does not show it and prefers to smile. Most people think of her as weak because of her girlish nature and the fact that she is small, but she is capable of using her dance moves to take care of herself. She has good morals and only intends to do what is right. Appearance She has long brown wavy hair with yellow eyes and wears a belly dancing outfit, though that is not her main dance style. The outfit includes a strapless red tube top with beads and bells. She has transparent red sleeves with red bows. On her neck is a small neck-piece with bells on it as well. She wears red transparent puffy pants with a red bikini-like bottom underneath. She usually walks around barefoot, because it's more comfortable and it's easier for her to dance barefoot. Relationships Owen "Ulysees" Sangrey Owen is probably the closest person to her. Jasmine sees him as an older brother who is overprotective and dramatic, but knows that he only wants the best for her. The two often tease each other and are sarcastic to one another. They can ALWAYS be seen together though, mostly because of Owen's overprotective nature. Jasmine wishes that Owen could be a little bit less neat-picky and proper but loves him the way he is. Necros When Jasmine performed one day, she noticed Necros but only saw him as a viewer, nothing more. After her performance at the castle, she went with Owen to the town to gather more tips. When she had drawn a crowd to dance to, she noticed Necros watched again and he gave her a $500 tip. She was happy with it and continued dancing. Shortly after her dragged Necros into the dance and the two performed together until she finished and the crowd left. Necros complimented her dancing and the two talked, while an awkward Owen just stood there. Some bandits came demanding to take Jasmine but Necros fought them off and eventually they left. The two started to talk more and eventually became close, while the awkward Owen became suspicious of Necros for no reason at all. Jasmine learned that Necros had no place to stay and she begged him to stay at the castle with her and Owen. After much resistance, Necros finally agreed. After that the two continued to spend time together and eventually Jasmine started to like him, but she is unsure how he feels back. The two often eat at the ramen shop together or travel through the Heart Country with their mentally-disabled donkey Rudolph that Owen had bought with the little money they had. Yami appeared one day and confirmed that Necros likes her back, which angered Owen who is too overprotective. Eventually Yami talks to Owen on letting them be together and says how they look happy with one another. Owen agrees and the two have mutual feelings. King Mathias Delacroix Jasmine was confused when King Mathias Delacroix appeared before her one day and asked for her hand in marriage. She rejected him and told him how she likes someone else and how the wealthy life is too cliche for her. This didn't seem to effect Mathias, however, for he walked away. Mathias came back and tried to propose again, this time to be driven away by Necros; who threatened him. Owen wishes Jasmine to marry Mathias because Mathias has money, is strong because he has an army, and is a king. Jasmine states how it doesn't matter what they have, it matters what they are like. Rudolph Rudolph is the demented donkey that Owen had bought. Owen promised that buying Rudolph would make their lives easier because they wouldn't have to walk anymore and they'd have a ride even when Owen could have used the money they had to buy Jasmine medicine; since she was sick. Owen was dead wrong when they found out that Rudolph was mentally disabled and had brain damage - literally retarded. Rudolph makes their life harder but Jasmine finds him amusing because he comes out of no where and nutshots Owen. Thorn Thorn was mistaken as a cannibal by Owen and just when Owen was going to attack, Jasmine confirmed that Thorn was human. Jasmine took care of Thorn, who was incredibley shy and hid, and told her that they wouldn't hurt her. They have only talked once, but Jasmine thinks they could possibly become good friends if Thorn decided to talk.